Best Friend's Brother
by Meepy Writer
Summary: Pacifica confía en Mabel con su vida. No puede ocultarle nada, saben todo la una de la otra. Bueno, exceptuando un pequeño detalle relacionado con el hermano gemelo de su mejor amiga... SONG FIC


**Canción: ****_"Best Friend's Brother - Victoria Justice"_**

 **Todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

 **Tras ver Gravity Falls, siempre me venían ellos a la mente cada vez que la escuchaba, así que espero les guste lo que resultó.**

* * *

Pacifica confía en Mabel como en nadie en toda su vida. Le tiene tanta confianza como para saltar de un acantilado tan solo porque se lo pida (y en realidad, ya lo ha hecho antes), así que nunca tuvo ninguna clase de problema con que conociera todo sobre su vida, sus pensamientos y secretos. Siempre han sido un libro abierto la una con la otra.

Bueno, salvo por un pequeño detalle.

-¿Me...m-me repites la pregunta?- dijo la chica rubia, despertando de su torbellino de pensamientos, esforzándose porque su tono sonara lo menos ahogado posible.

-¿Quién te gusta?- repitió Mabel, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

Fue tan directa que tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para reprimir el impulso de tragar saliva. Conociéndose tan bien, era obvio que un detalle así no le iba a pasar desapercibido; sin embargo, era el pensar en _cuánto_ sabía lo que la ponía tan nerviosa.

 ** _"I'll call you up when i know he's at home;_**

 ** _i jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone._**

 ** _Why can't i tell if he's looking at me?_**

 ** _Should i give him a smile?_**

 ** _Should i get up and leave?..."_**

-¡Oh, sí!- exclamó Grenda, riendo. -¡Pero que buena pregunta Mabel! Hace tiempo que deberíamos haberla interrogado al respecto...

-Es cierto- secundó Candy. -Desde hace meses que se nota que muere por alguien- ahogó algunas risas "discretas".

Diablos. ¿Había sido tan obvia? Si no hubiese sentido que sus nervios la estaban traicionando ante la intensa mirada de su mejor amiga, habría lanzado a las otras 2 su mejor mirada asesina.

Suspiro. Ya no había escapatoria.

-Yo...- titubeo, jugando con sus dedos pero sin bajar la mirada. -A mi me...- suspiro nuevamente, nerviosa. -Quien me gusta es...

Se escuchó el crujido de la puerta principal al abrirse, provocando que la atención de sus interrogadoras se desviara. Pero antes de que Pacifica pudiese siquiera dar un respiro de alivio, una voz familiar le devolvió el nerviosismo multiplicado por mil.

-¡Mabel, traje lo que pediste!

-¡En la sala!- respondió la castaña, lanzándole una extraña mirada a su amiga rubia antes de encarar a su hermano. Ella fingió no notarlo, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo

 ** _"I know it's strange, i don't know what i'm thinking;_**

 ** _but it is wrong if i him next weekend?_**

 ** _I really hope i can get him alone,_**

 ** _i just don't, don't want her to know..."_**

Dipper Pines entró con una bolsa de compra bastante llena en las manos, el cabello despeinado por el pasar constante de sus manos por el y una mirada de cansancio al tener que hacer favores de última hora; nada fuera de lo común en las pijamadas de su gemela. Las saludo a todas con un gesto y una media sonrisa, provocando que Pacifica sentía el aire atorado en sus pulmones debido al terror.

-¿Por qué nunca estas prevenida?- dijo, mientras le entregaba lo que tenía entre las manos a Mabel, quien se apresuró a revisar el contenido. -No es como si esto fuera algo nuevo para ti...

-Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer- respondió la chica con una sonrisa. -Además, tengo al lindo de mi hermanito para ayudarme.

Él rodó los ojos, soltando un suspiro. Hacía un par de años que la había rebasado en altura, pero sabía que a su hermana eso le importaba muy poco cuando se trataba de fastidiarlo.

-Lo que sea- dijo, dando media vuelta sobre sus talones. Comenzó a avanzar, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra. -Cualquier cosa, estaré arriba.

-¿No quieres quedarte?- la propuesta de Mabel tomó a todos los presentes por sorpresa. Su gemelo volteó a mirarla con incredulidad.

-Sabes bien que no me gustan estas...

-Lo se, lo se- lo interrumpió ella, ignorándolo olimpicamente. -¡Vamos, será divertido! Justo estamos interrogando a Pacífica, y por lo que parece, sus respuestas prometen.

La rubia no se aguanto y la fulminó con la mirada, pero Mebel solo le dedico una sonrisa de fingida inocencia. Negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada, pero tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con los ojos de Dipper, que la observaban atentamente.

 _ **"Yeah-yeah-yeah-ye-yeah**_

 _ **My best friend's brother is the one for me**_

 _ **Yeah-yeah-yeah-ye-yeah**_

 ** _A punk rock drummer and he's 6ft 3..."_**

 **-** Paso- respondió él tras unos segundos. Luego la miro directamente a ella, dedicándole una sonrisa. -Pero te deseo suerte. Se que saldras de esta en una pieza, Northwest.

-Gracias, Pines- respondió, suplicando en su interior que no se hubiese sonrojado.

Lo observó mientras él salía de la habitación y giraba a la izquierda para subir las escaleras, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa sin quererlo. Para cuando fue consciente de sus acciones, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡No. Puedo. Creerlo!- escuchó decir a Mabel con la voz ahogada por la emoción.

Abrió los ojos con terror, mirándola sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras se apresuraba a negarlo.

-¡No, no!- exclamó, cruzándose de brazos y tratando de regresar a su fría fachada. -No saques conclusiones apresuradas...

-¡Te gusta mi hermano!

Candy y Grenda abrieron tanto la boca por la sorpresa, que Pacífica temió por un momento que se hubiesen lastimado. Mabel no podía dejar de soltar risitas incontrolables, mientras daba pequeños brincos sosteniendo las manos de su mejor amiga quien, por su parte, se sonrojaba intensamente mientras miraba preocupada hacía el corredor, esperando que el chico no hubiese escuchado nada.

 ** _"I don't want to,_**

 ** _but i want to,_**

 ** _'cause i just can't get him out of my mind._**

 _ **Yeah-yeah-yeah-ye-yeah,**_

 _ **My best friend's brother is the one for me..."**_

Nunca lo había admitido en voz alta, pero puede que estuviese enamorada de Mason Pines desde el día en que ayudo a su familia a librarse de ese enloquecido fantasma categoría 10. Y sí, se refería a él como "Mason" por una medida de seguridad que pensó desde una excursión en séptimo grado cuando un grupo de chicas de clase, Candy y Grenda incluidas, habían comenzado a jugar "¿Verdad o reto?" para pasar el rato.

Si alguien llegaba a preguntarle, ella diría su nombre real y nadie sabía de quién hablaba. Bien podría mentir diciendo que se trataba de alguien de un grado superior o del nuevo guardavidas de la piscina local; pero a nadie se le ocurriría pensar en el chico con gorra de pino que llegaba con su hermana a pasar cada verano en la Cabaña del Misterio. Era infalible, y aunque nunca había necesitado usarla, le había hecho sentir que su secreto estaría a salvo. Y era una gran idea, de no ser por el hecho de que la había arrinconado la única persona a la que eso no podría engañarla.

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde aquel primer verano que los gemelos pasaron en Gravity Falls y, con cada ocasión que volvía a reencontrarse con ellos, Pacífica sentía sus sentimiento crecer. Primero fue mejor amiga de Dipper antes de serlo de Mabel, y muy comúnmente llegaba a acompañarlo en sus aventuras, llegando a pasar buenos momentos incluso aunque solo estuvieran ellos 2. Su relación se volvió más distante justo hacía 2 veranos cuando, apunto de cumplir 15 años, el tío Ford tomó oficialmente al chico como su aprendiz. Desde entonce, Dipper pasaba la mitad del tiempo investigando por su cuenta y ella haciendo cosas con las chicas; pero aún así no podía evitar desear que él pensara en ella como ella en él.

 _ **"B-F-B, B-F-B,**_

 _ **My best friend's brother,**_

 _ **my best friend's brother..."**_

-Ok, lo admito- dijo Pacifica con un suspiro de resignación. Miró a su mejor amiga directo a los ojos, cerrando sus puños con firmeza. -Estoy enamorada de tu hermano, Mabel; y puede que siempre lo haya estado... Y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Bajo la mirada, dejando que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificara. Sus amigas intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión, para luego envolverla en un fuerte abrazo grupal.

-¡Oh, Paz...!- dijo Mabel, sonriendo con ternura. -¡Ya lo sospechaba!- rió ante su mirada de incredulidad. -Esa es mi especialidad. Además, podía leerse en tu rostro...

-¿Soy tan obvia?- la rubia torció el gesto.

-Pues... un poco- sonrió Grenda.

-Pero tranquila, Dipper es listo pero no muy observador- rió Candy. -Así que no te preocupes, que seguro ni lo sospecha.

Pacífica asintió, pero aún así torció el gesto. Los murmullos se desataron a su alrededor, pero no les prestaba atención. Su mirada permanecía fija en la entrada que daba a la escalera mientras pensaba en que sus amigas, por más buenas intenciones que tuviesen por ayudarla, no eran conscientes de lo complejo que era captar el interés de alguien que andaba por la vida con la cabeza llena de preguntas.

 ** _" 'Cause he is such a dream,_**

 ** _and you know what i mean._**

 ** _If you weren't related..."_**

Sinceramente, esperaba algo más cuando sus amigas se enteraran. Recordaba esa vieja historia de cuando Mabel quiso juntar a Candy con Dipper y había vivido con miedo de convertirse en el siguiente "Gran Proyecto Romántico" de su amiga. Pero verla tomar todo con tanta tranquilidad, dejando a un lado el tema para seguir con su pijamada anual fue... extraño.

Pasados esos minutos de nerviosismo y temor, se encontró a si misma cantando a todo pulmón, con el sistema cargado al máximo por botanas azucaradas, riendo y brincando por los sillones como si fuese de nuevo una niña. Ella, la gran Pacifica Northwest que se jactaba en la escuela de ser tan madura, volvía a tener 13 años durante esas pijamadas en el verano, haciéndola sentir feliz y completamente viva.

Candy y Grenda la secundaban en el karaoke, siendo el "coro" mientras improvisaban una coreografía. Las 3 presionaban a gritos a Mabel, para que terminara pronto lo que sea que estuviese haciendo en la cocina y se uniese al improvisado concierto.

La castaña, tras haber sido llamada como mil veces, por fin se apareció en la habitación, riendo a carcajadas, mientras presionaba algo contra su pecho. Era como si hubiese cometido el mayor de los crímenes con éxito y estuviese demasiado satisfecha al respecto.

-¡Vamos, ven a cantar!- exclamó Pacifica, bajando de un brinco del sofá y tirando de su brazo.

Pero en cuestión de segundos, Mabel le entregó lo que estaba sosteniendo, la empujó contra el sillón y, seguida de cerca por Candy y Grenda, se dió a la fuga entre sonoras carcajadas. Pacifica no entendía que sucedía pero sonrió, sabiendo la clase de juegos que le gustaban a su amiga.

-¡Mabel!- exclamó con fingida molestia. -¿Pero qué crees que...?

Fue hasta ese momento cuando se dió cuenta que era lo que estaba sosteniendo y la sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios. Se pusó en pie rápidamente, observando ese cuaderno cosido de pastas gruesas color azul, sabiendo perfectamente porque le era familiar. Solo para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban le dió la vuelta, viendo en una de las esquinas inferiores de la contraportada esas 2 letras grabadas en dorado: D.P.

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato. Oh, no...

 ** _"_** _ **Yeah-yeah-yeah-ye-yeah,**_

 _ **My best friend's brother is the one for me.**_

 _ **Yeah-yeah-yeah-ye-yeah,**_

 _ **a funk rock drummer and he's 6ft 3..."**_

 **-** ¡Mabel!- el gritó furioso de Dipper resonó en toda la cabaña. -¡Devuelvelo ahora o ya verás!

Hecho una furia, se escuchó como bajo los escalones a zancadas, apareciendo en la sala como un torbellino. Busco rápidamente con la mirada pero al solo encontrar a Pacifica, de pie sola en medio de la habitación, su expresión pareció relajarse por la sorpresa.

-¡Paz!- exclamó, notablemente avergonzado por su arranque de ira. -Perdón por eso. La loca de mi hermana entró mientras estaba en el baño y, solo porque si, tomo mi cuaderno... Disculpa los gritos...

-No... no te preocupes...- dijo ella, odiando estar en esa situación. -Lo entiendo.

Ver al chico de sus sueños en pijama no era nada nuevo, pero en esta ocasión en especial sintió sus piernas convertirse en gelatina ante su aspecto desaliñado, notando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que le hizo sentir una extraña satisfacción. Cuando estaba apunto de recuperar la compostura y volver a la Pacifica que solía ser cuando estaban cerca, vió por encima de su hombro a sus amigas, quienes le sonreían pícaramente y hacían un gran esfuerzo por disimular sus risas.

De inmediato sintió sus mejillas enrojecer intensamente por la vergüenza. Deseando librarse lo más pronto posible de la situación, extendió el cuaderno hacía Dipper, casi como si este le estuviese quemando las manos.

-Tómalo- dijo, desviando la mirada.

Su corazón latió acelerado al escucharlo acercarse y empeoró cuando, con movimientos que juraría que fueron delicados y cuidadosos, tomaba de entre sus manos su preciado cuaderno sin apenas rozar sus dedos.

 ** _"I don't want to,_**

 ** _but i want to,_**

 ** _'cause i just can't get him_**

 ** _out of my mind..._**

-Gracias, Paz- dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa que ella no alcanzó a percibir.

La chica solo asintió y dio media vuelta, abrazándose a si misma mientras pensaba en lo mucho que Mabel tendría que compensarla.

-Oye, Northwest...- la voz de Dipper la tomó por sorpresa, provocando que se girara para mirarlo directo a los ojos. Algo en su tono le pareció diferente.

El chico la miraba fijamente, delatando su nerviosismo en su rostro. Pasaba una mano por su de por si despeinada cabellera, bajando la mirada. Pacifica sintió que su corazón latía en sus oídos y su voz pareció quedar atrapada en su garganta.

-Yo quería...- comenzó a hablar él, levantando el rostro lentamente.

Ella tragó saliva.

 ** _"_** _ **Yeah-yeah-yeah-ye-yeah,**_

 _ **my best friend's brother is the one for me..."**_

-Yo quería...- repitió, aferrandose a su preciado cuaderno de investigación con ambas manos.

Pacifica, recuperándose de tantas emociones por un momento, asintió y le indicó que continuará, disimulando lo mejor que podía la curiosidad. Pero apenas Dipper la vio directo a los ojos, pareció arrepentirse de haber hablado.

-No es nada- dijo tras dar un suspiro, riendo nerviosamente y pasando por enésima vez su mano por su cabello. Era obvio que deseaba tener su confiable gorra para ocultar su sonrojo.

Ella lo observó atentamente con una expresión extraña, sin saber muy bien si debía sentirse aliviada o decepcionada. Siendo una Northwest, ya estaba a punto de reclamarle por hacerla perder su tiempo, cuando un grito de fastidio la interrumpio.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Mabel, visiblemente fastidiada, mientras salía de su escondite tras el marco de la puerta de la cocina. -¡Arregló el encuentro perfecto y tu simplemente lo arruinas!

Detrás de ella, igualmente decepcionadas, venían Candy y Grenda, cruzadas de brazos y fulminando al chico con la mirada.

-No de nuevo...- fue todo lo que Dipper dijo, girando sobre sus talones para encarar a su gemela. -Las cosas no funcionan así, Mabel.

-¡No iba a quedarme cruzada de brazos! Además, si no intervengo, seguro tú nunca...

Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo que lo avergonzara más, Dipper dejó en el sofá su cuaderno y tomó a su hermana por el brazo, obligándola a seguirlo hasta afuera de la habitación. Candy y Grenda se apresuraron a seguirlos, quedándose en la entrada para tratar de escuchar algo de la discusión.

Pacifica, entre divertida y avergonzada por lo que había hecho su mejor amiga, también decidió acercarse para ver que sucedí no tenía la ventaja de estar tan cerca de la entrada como las demás por lo que, al tratar de esquivar todo el desastre que habían hecho en la alfombra, terminó chocando con el sillón y tirando el cuaderno de Dipper. Lo recogió para ponerlo en su sitio, pero la curiosidad le gano al ver algo peculiar en la página en la que había quedado abierta: su nombre.

 _ **"B-F-B, B-F-B**_

 _ **My best friend's brother,**_

 _ **my best friend's brother."**_

Aguanto una carcajada para evitar llamar la atención de Candy y Grenda, manteniendo una mirada atenta en ellas mientras continuaba examinando el contenido del diario. Sentía una extraña alegría burbujeando en su interior, combinada con algo de orgullo y emoción, mientras leía la "Lista de pros y contras para invitar a salir a Pacifica Northwest" que Dipper había hecho. Tan típico de ese nerd.

Corrió hacía el bolso en el que tenía todas sus cosas, con idea en la mente y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Tras varios minutos de los gemelos discutiendo, Dipper regresó a la habitación, con el rostro demasiado rojo por la vergüenza, haciendo que Pacifica se preguntará qué tanto era lo que su hermana le había dicho. Ella los contempló sentada en el suelo, cruzada de brazos con una expresión relajada. Dipper solo tomó su diario, la miró dedicandole una sonrisa de disculpa, y salió para ir a pasar un momento a solas en su habitación.

Apenas estuvo segura de que no volvería, Pacifica soltó una pequeña risa, provocando que sus amigas voltearan a verla sin comprender que sucedía. Mabel la miró fijamente y, respondiendo a la pregunta que sabía que tenía en la mente, su mejor amiga le mostró triunfante una pluma, que había mantenido oculta todo ese tiempo. La castaña soltó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apresurandose a estrujarla con un abrazo, mientras Candy y Grenda intercambiaban miradas sin terminar de entender qué es lo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto, Dipper Pines había llegado a la habitación que normalmente compartía con su gemela y se tiró en la cama, suspirando. Sabía que desde aquella tarde hace 2 veranos cuando, por accidente, su hermana lo había escuchado ensayando frases para invitar a Pacifica a un paseo por el bosque, estaba condenado a que su gemela lo atormentara con sus intentos por "ayudarlo". Por eso era mejor evitarla, aunque eso implicará pasar menos tiempo con la chica que le gustaba.

Puso una almohada en su rostro, gruñendo. Puede que tuviese 17 años, pero aún era ese niño cobarde y nerd de 13 cuando se trataba de cuestiones románticas.

-Una cosa más a la lista...- dijo, abriendo su diario en esa página que solo él sabía localizar.

Estaba dispuesto a añadir "ineptitud romántica" por enésima vez a su lista de contras, cuando vió que la página había sido tachada por completo con una pluma rosa. Resopló, pensando en reclamar después a Mabel el haberse metido con su cuaderno, y giró la página, encontrándose con algo aún más sorprendente.

 _"Deja de pensar tanto, nerd. Solo hazlo, o te demandaré por hacerme esperar tanto. - P"_


End file.
